Fairytale
by Kaggybearr
Summary: It's funny how everything can change in a seconds notice. A snap of the finger and it's gone forever.


**Hi everyone, this is Kaggybearr! **

**I was just laying around the house one day when I got this idea and I thought I might as well share it with you guys:) Enjoy! I'm thinking of finally getting back to fanfiction again so let me know what you guys think.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything**

* * *

><p>Today's the big day, and I have never been so sure of something in my life. I love him..I do. He was the one person who ever bothered to stop and break the 'shackles', as he likes to call them, of my past. He was the one who popped my secluded bubble, and was there for me when everything I knew was changed. I'd like to believe it's for the better. Because now, things are different. Now, assimilating everything around me isn't the way it used to be..and I love that about him. He took care of me, as if I could shatter him should I ever pick up and leave. But do I love <em>him<em>? I think so. Not like I can change my mind. It's too late, because I can't leave my soon-to-be husband at the altar. And...this is what I wanted...right? Everything is perfect. The music, the lights, and..him. Standing there, looking handsome as always. I think there's some sort of tuxedo effect, too, but either way he looks amazing. I watch as that familiar grin spreads across his face, and I smile back. I love him.

As a little girl, I'd forever lionized Disney princesses who always seemed to have Prince Charming and a happily ever after waiting for them at the end of their story. I'd thought about what that would be like, for me, to find the love of my life. And now...I have it. I have him, and I couldn't be happier. He's waiting, and the rest is up to me. My long bridal train flows behind, and I feel the warm touch of my approving father on the small of my back. But most importantly, the man who I'm going to spend the rest of my life with is waiting for me, smile intact, at the end of the aisle. I feel dizzy just seeing that face, enthusiastic as ever. I'm getting closer...closer. I catch a whiff of his cologne, and breathe it in deeply. I can do this. I'm going to marry this man, he will be my husband, and we _will _have our happily ever after.

I look into his eyes, blood roaring in my ears. This is it. This is my moment. I breathe out slowly. This is my fairy tale, my story, and it feels perfect. I look around at the audience, at all my loved ones, and I am speechless. This moment is so...indescribably perfect, I can feel my heart slow. The sweltering heat and humidity of May melts away, and I feel amazing. Calm, cool, and collected. I turn to look at him once more and sigh at how he can make me feel like we're the only ones here. I break our gaze, and the gears in my head begin to start turning again. It seems...so bizarre, that after all the meticulous planning I had done for this, and all the long nights, these moments are the only meaningful part. All those fights, those times in which our dissension seemed to be the only thing in our future, were mere obstacles in the end. And now? Now, we're here and nothing is out of place. This is our time. The final moment where we'll be joined together as one. This, is imminent. I smile.

And next...well. At first, I didn't understand. This..this calamity was beyond me. A deafening boom shook the room, and I watched, terrified, as countless anarchy conspirators swarmed through the doors. With just enough time, my love leapt towards me and desperately tried to flatten both of us to the floor, as the debris of stones came flying everywhere. "Whats going on Inu?" I whispered to him. His muffled reply came, "Shh baby, don't you worry." As the dust began to settle, the first round of gunfire came. The sound was absolutely horrid and terrifying.

Were they trying to apprehend us? Were they going to take him away? Was it something I did? Will we be at least be arraigned? Countless unanswered questions swirled in my head. Yash and I had lived honest careers, I can't think of anything that could've brought this. We didn't do bad things, there would be nothing to interrogate us with.

And as if things weren't bad enough, as if my wedding wasn't completely sabotaged, I watched in horror as the last of my world seemed to crash and burn. As Inuyasha frantically asked an officer what happened, what we'd done to deserve such a brutal offensive. Instead of answering, I looked on as the officer drew his gun, as if in slow motion. The sound of the bullet ripped through my ears, and a dime-sized hole appeared in Inu's chest, _my_ poor inu. The shockwave of it quaked the floor, and I felt it rattling through my bones. The whole thing happened in slow motion, where Inuyasha dropped to the floor crying out my name. His once bright amber eyes bled red stugglling to regain strength, and as the blood red liquid became pooling around his body... I knew I had lost him.

Just like like everything was ruined, everything was destroyed. The countless memories we've had together under the oak trees, through the meadow, and in our little apartment. In this moment I became all too aware of how fragile we are in the grand scheme of things, desperately dependent on so many elements to keep us alive, clinging to our personal connections for comfort. You get the sense there is so much at stake with so little time, every moment is crucial, every decision weighty. Of all the resources we're running out of, time is that most precious thing we can't recover. Sometimes we really don't understand the definition of dying. We know it as "the act or process of ceasing to live, ending, or drawing to a close", but it's so much more than that. Its the hollow feeling just knowing that he was no longer by my side. It's the void in me that I didn't know how to restore. We never really seemed to apprectiate life as it is, never as something precious or cherishable, its something we take for granted. I thought of all the things we have never done, he will never be able to take me to Paris and kiss me under the Efferal Tower, never have our first child, never to grow old and die together, and never again will he be able to smile his confident little smirk. It's only when something is gone do we really cherish it. As the future came crumbling down beside me, I realized..

He was _gone_. Not like gone for a trip and will return soon, but _gone gone_.

A bloodcurdling shriek pierced through the air, the sound so primitive, like that of an animal. Not only fear, but also pain and loss could be heard in that one scream. It took an elapse of time before my throat ached from pain did I finally realize the scream was from me.

* * *

><p><strong>I haven't decided if this should be a one-shot or continuous thing... but review and let me know what you guys think? It means alot to me:) <strong>

**And I mean it when I say that I have literally no idea what to do with this...so I'm open to suggestions.**


End file.
